


How it all began

by MistyCrystals



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCrystals/pseuds/MistyCrystals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How different sins, became deadly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akashi, Seijuuro

_I was only 8 when I was kidnapped. It was midnight, I couldn't sleep and so I snuck out of my chamber and went to take a stroll at the garden._

_While I was waking a pair of hands suddenly grabbed me and a cloth roughly covered my nose and mouth. The cloth had a funny scent and before I knew it, I lost conciousness._

_I woke up to find myself inside a moving carriage, my hands and feet all tied up. I was on the verge of panicking when I felt the knot of the tore is loose. I struggled and struggled then eventually i was able to free myself_

_I quietly reached for the exit and jumped out of the moving carriage and twisting my ankle in the process. The people who kidnapped me must have heard my fall since the carriage stopped._

_I ran through the forest as fast as I can, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of my foot. It took me a long time but I was able to lose the people chasing me._

_I decided to sit down and rest for a while so I sat near the lake hugging my knees. As my mind and body start to relax, the fear and the pain of my sprain I castes away in order to escape came hushing to me._

_A tear fell from my eyes as I start to cry. That's the first time I felt fear and despair._

_"I want to go home" was the only thing in my mind that moment._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_I hastily looked up to find where the voice came from. In front of me, is a boy at my age, or at least I think so, is sitting at the boulder in the middle of the lake staring at the moon._

_He had a pale skin with matching light blue hair and eyes, although his hair was a shade lighter than his eyes. He was wearing a long pure white robe with golden spiral pattern at the edge. He looked like a pure white person as he bathe in the moonlight._

_The fear I was feeling completely disappeare, leaving my mind blank except for the thought of how beautiful he was._

_"Hey, why are you crying? And how did you get here?" My train of thoughts stopped._

_"It's a long story" huh? Now that he mentioned it, when did he get there? I was sure there is no one here but me when I got here._

_He looks at me, his eyes devoid of emotions, it was cold but at the same time warm._

_He looks at the moon and back to me._

_"I see, so you were kidnapped." my eyes went wide._

_"How'd you know that?"_

_"The moon told me"_

_"The moon?"_

_"yes"_

_Confused, I raised an eyebrow. Is how he perhaps making fun of me? After what I've been through, I'm in no mood for jokes._

_"You don't have to believe me. It's not like I'm forcing you to do so." he said as if he read my mind._

_He slowly stands up and jumped all the way to my side, his landing was so graceful it was almost enchanting. His eyes fell to my sprain._

_"You're hurt." oh yeah I forgot about that but now that he mentioned it, it starts to hurt again. "I'm sorry but do you mind positioning yourself in a manner that your whole body is facing me?"_

_I nodded did as I was told, adjusting my position. He pulled a long light blue silk ribbon from the sleeve of his robe and starts wrapping my sprain with it._

_"The people chasing you finaly gave up looking and has now left the forest. You may go home without worry."_

_"How'd you know? And besides, even if I wanted to I don't know how since  I don't even know where I am" I look down._

_"Well that might be a problem." he looked at the moon again and prayed "I wish to help him, please assist us"_

_Out of nowhere, fireflies started to appear above the lake and surround him._

_He gave a small yet seem geniuine smile to the fireflies and thanked them then his pokeface returned. I was so enchanted by his ghost of a smile that I didn't notice the fireflies making a path for us to follow._

_He reached his hand out to help me stand. We walked through the path the fireflies made for us and it led us to a small cave but big enough for me to fit._

_"This is as far as I can go. Please be careful on your way back, Akashi Seijuuro-kun"_

_I turn around to thank him but he was already gone. I enter the cave and crawl through it, it was dark but dim light of the fireflies guided me._

_I finally reached the end of the tunnel. Eyes and mouth went wide with what I saw, the cave actuall led me back to the castle's garden!  I_ _looked back again but the cave disappeared._

_I went back to my room and decided to take a quick shower before I sleep. As I was undressing myself I notice the silk ribbon he used to bandage my sprain. I totally forgot that I twisted my ankle_

_"Huh? That's weird it doesn't hurt, I even ran all the way here." I unwrapped my self to find my foot completely fine, even the swelling was gone. Since when did this heal? no that's not it, how'd this heal so fast? Sudden realization hit me, And how did he know my name?_

_I temporarily brushed the thought out of my head and showered. When I was done and dressed. I walked towards the balcony._

_I turn my gaze to the moon " Can you tell him thank you for me? And that I hope to see him again someday and I will never forget him."_

_With that I went to bed._

_\-------------_

_Somewhere in the forest, a boy was sitting on the boulder at the middle of the lake staring at the moon. His lips turned into a warm smile._

_"You're welcome"_

_\-------------_

I open my eyes and got out of bed. I am now 16, It's been a while since I had that dream. I never saw him again since then. I go back to the forest occasionally but I can't seem to find that place. I wonder who he is? Does he still remember me? 

I still want to see him again

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. On the way to Rakuzan I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peak to the soon to be emperor of the whole Teiko, The king of Rakuzan. And to the ruler of titans, The king of Yōsen.

A heavy and quick footsteps echoes throughout the hallway heading to the very end where a large wooden like door with a golden dragon carvings and a large ruby at the top center with lies.

"Please sir, Young master will not be pleased if you just barge in like this." the maid pleaded.

"It's fine, don't worry"

He slams the door open then continued to head to the large windows, separating the thick curtains that are blocking the light and letting it shine through out the room.

"What the heck?" A sleepy groan coming from the king sized bed.

"Wake up Akashi" the man said with a stern voice.

"what do you want Chihiro?"

"Today is the day where we are suppose to have a meeting with the other kingdomes remember?"

The maid gasps.

"Oh yeah" He replies, he turns his attention to the maid standing at his door. 

"I'm very sorry young master. it slipped my mind, If I had remember about today's event I would have woken you earlier" her fear is exposed from her voice.

"It's alright as long as it doesn't happen again. You may go, and please get everything ready, the others will arrive soon"

"Yes, Young master." She gives a shallow bow and leaves to do her job.

" _They_ will also come you know."

"I know" he replies a he got out of bed and headed towards the closet to change.

"They don't approve of you." he gives him a serious look.

"I'm aware of that Chihiro" Akashi replied with a smug face.

"They already think that you're not fit to rule Rakuzan. And now that the previous emperor has appointed you to take over his possition as the next emperror of Teiko, their _not-so-obvious_ threat against your life won't be not-so-obvious anymore." Chihiro warned.

"That's why I have you guys" he nonchalantly "Besides, as if I'd ever lose to them"

 

☆〜（ゝ。∂）

 

**Yosen Kingdom**

Light peaks through from the huge windows, spreading to the ridicolously spacious room, hitting the big amethyst engraves at the center of the floor causing it to reflect prisms of mostly purle around the room.

Three light knocks was heard before the huge door opened and a man dressed in white and purple suit entered the room.

He looks around and approached the tall man near the wide balcony door.

"Atsushi are you ready to go?"

"Yes Tatsu-chin, I'm almost ready" Struggling with his tie.

"let me." He pushed the larger hands down and proceeds to tie the tie. " Akashi's finally going to rule over all kingdoms in Teiko" he pats Atsushi's chest once finished.

"I'm not really surprised, It's Aka-chin after all"

"You're right. It's Akashi after all" he chuckles the  his smile faded,"But I'm still worried though. _They're_ also going to come yes?"

"Yep. I don't really care wether they come though, I mean they're just going to try to assasinate Sei-chin anyway-"

"ATSUSHI!-" Tatsuya was going to responed in disbelief but was quickly cut off.

" And then they'll fail just like they always do because they're weak and we're strong. We'll protect Sei-chin just like we always do." He said as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Atsushi..." Tatsuya was taken back bit and let out a smile.

"Actually," Atsushi added,"Screw that, he doesn't even need us to protect him."

"You're right." He chuckeled.

Atsushi offers his hand for Tatsuya to take. "Well then, shall we?"

Tatsuya smiled in relply and placed his hand over the other. 

"Whenever you're ready my Lord."

And they finaly head out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> The Water and The Wind. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is like 2 years late, I'm very sorry, I have no excuse. Frankly I'm very disappointed with myself aswell. I was going to put 3 kingdomes in this chapter but it's a school night and it's already late so....
> 
> Hit me up at tumblr, I might draw how the castles and other atuffs look like. But not right now. When I have time. 
> 
> @MistyCrystals


End file.
